happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crypt-o-night
Crypt-o-night is a fan episode. Starring Roles *Dusk *Dawn *Splendid Featuring Roles *Sniffles *Graves *Lifty and Shifty *Lumpy *The Mole Appearances *Toothy Plot At night, Splendid is seen patrolling town. Suddenly he hears a scream for help it rushes to its source. There he finds Toothy with a black eye. Toothy yells and points at Lifty and Shifty who are running away. Splendid nods and flys at the raccoons. Lifty and Shifty see Splendid and make a break for it. The twins soon end up in the graveyard, where they both perish when they fall into an open grave. Splendid doesn't notice this and begins flying around the graveyard searching for them. Meanwhile Graves and Lumpy are seen digging graves. As he digs Lumpy's shovel hits something hard and becomes stuck. Lumpy becomes puzzled and applies all his weight to the shovel handle causing the head to dislodge and go flying with a chunk of krypo-nut stuck to it. The krypto-nut goes flying and smacks Splendid who hits it at superspeed making shatter and launching the shovel head which slices through the top of Graves head and sticks itself in Lumpy's spine. The krypto-nut ends turned to dust and it gets in Splendids eyes. Splendid freaks out as his eyes begin to bleed and he goes blind. Not being able to see, Splendid crashes into Dusk and Dawn's home and lands on their dinner table ruining their meal. The siblings freak out at Splendids condition. Dusk runs to the phone and quickly calls 911 while Dawn attempts to pick up Splendid and take him to the couch, which she manages to do after dropping him several times. Later Dawn and Dusk stand infront of Splendid whos condition has worsen. Then the doorbell rings and Dusk goes to get it. He opens the door to find docter Sniffles and nurse The Mole. Dusk lets the two in and points to Splendid. Sniffles lets out a shocked gasp and runs over to the hero while The Mole wanders into the kitchen. Sniffles opens a bag and pulls a series of medical tools. He then begins to do a check up. Then in the middle of the check up Splendid lets out a huge sneeze which launches Sniffles, Duck and Dawn along with the bag of medical supplies into a wall. Sniffles lets out a scream as he gets impaled by multiple tool and and Dawn screams when several needles hit her and stick her to the wall. Dusk manages to go unhurt but he sees his sister and freaks. Dusk grabs his sister and attempts to yank her from the wall only to instead rip her torso and head off and kill her. Dusk lets out another scream but is cut short when Splendid sneezes again and launches him into the kitchen where he smashes into The Mole killing them both. The episode ends with Spendid suddenly feeling better and getting up only to find Dawn, Sniffles, Dusk and The Mole dead. Deaths #Lifty and Shifty fall into an open grave. #Graves' head is sliced in half by a shovel head. #Lumpy is stuck in the back by a shovel head. #Sniffles is impaled by multiple surgical tools. #Dawn's arms and legs are ripped off. #Dusk is launched in The Mole killing them both. Injuries #Toothy is punched by Lifty or Shifty. #Splendid becomes ill after coming in contact with Krypto-nut. #Dawn is stuck to the wall. Category:Fan Episodes